Look Where You Are Going
by CBloom2
Summary: A one in a million accident helps Jamie on his way to recovery. Set after season 3 on their vacation. It's not angsty really and its not hurt Jamie!Can you believe that? From me? Please try it.


**Ok so this little one shot came to my mind. I don't know if you would call it a light hearted story or not. You'll probably think I'm evil with this especially when I tell you that something like this happened to my daughter once on holiday and my reaction was very similar to Jamies!**

**This is set during the family vacation mentioned at the end of season 3 although I have to confess that I can't remember where they went.**

**Usual disclaimers - don't own anyone you recognise and no lamp posts were harmed during the writing of this story.**

**Look Where You Are Going**

The morning sun blazed a trail through the minute gap in the curtains, causing a crack of light and warmth to fall just in the wrong place...Jamie's face. He groaned as he turned over in his bed, which had become more comfortable as the week had progressed. He tried once again to let sleep claim him, but it was no use - wherever he turned the light seemed to follow him. He reached over for his watch on the bedside table, bemoaning the fact that the timepiece informed him that it was only 6.30am! He placed his watch back on the table and contemplated whether to get up and go for a run. He quickly decided against it, the comfort of the bed winning out over his desire to run, so he dove back under the covers. As his eyes began to drift closed once more, an almighty din fill the air, causing the young man to almost jump out of his skin. Damn seagulls! Every morning around this time, the fishermen landed their early morning catch along with the ever present cackling seagulls. Most mornings, Jamie had been able to go back to sleep, but he knew that this morning would be different - this morning marked the last full day of their vacation. Jamie sighed deeply as he dragged himself out of bed. He pulled on his running gear, then opened the curtains, smiling as he drunk in the view. He had never got tired of seeing that view this week. The morning sun was glistening off the sea - and although the gulls were loud, seeing the small harbour bustling with activity was strangely calming. The business of the harbour was nothing like the frantic activity of the city - it was kind of laid back and Jamie loved it.

Quietly, he made his way down the stairs, mindful that he hadn't heard anyone else stirring just yet. He wasn't surprised however, to find his father sat on the decking with his trademark bucket load of coffee and the morning paper, "Morning dad - it's another beauty," Jamie commented as he took a seat opposite his father. Frank lowered his paper to look at his youngest son, "Morning son. Yes it's stunning. You sleep ok?" He questioned, his eyes never leaving the younger man's face. Jamie couldn't help but chuckle. His father had asked him that same question every morning, "Dad, enough with the scrutiny. I slept very well until the sun decided I had slept long enough...and don't get me started on the gulls!" He smiled at Frank's serious face, "Seriously dad, best night's sleep I've had in a while...I just wish we had another week here..." he trailed off as he turned to look over the sea once again.

"That can be arranged you know," Frank told him, "I mean you didn't take any personal time after Vinny...after what you went through...and I do happen to know the boss..." Frank finished with a smile, trying to make it sound lighter than it was, aware of the stiffening of Jamie's posture at the mention of his deceased partner.

Jamie turned to face his father, returning the smile, although his didn't quite reach his eyes, "As tempting as that is...I can't stay here...I might never go home! I'm going for a run..." He rose from the chair ready to begin, "We're all going out for breakfast this morning, I'm buying!" Frank called out.

Jamie flashed the mega watt smile that had been sadly lacking in recent weeks, "Don't go without me!" He waved as he set off down the path.

Frank sat back in his seat, feeling relief that his youngest son had weathered the latest storm and seemed to be coming out the other side.

"He looks good..."

Surprised by the new voice, Frank turned to see his daughter stood in the doorway watching her brother run, "Yes he does. I wish we could keep him here..."

Erin sat down, "I know, I do too, but we can't shield him from everything - he wouldn't let us."

"I know honey, it just feels like he's been through so much in such a short time...I mean most cops don't go through half as much as your brother has in a lifetime on the job - and then to have your partner dies in your arms...it changes you," Franks feeling of relief was soon ebbing away to be replaced by worry and fear for his son again. Erin rose from her seat and walked round behind her father and put her arms around him, "I won't lie dad, it has changed him, I've seen a change in him - but it will make him an even better cop - he's already one of the best, but this will make him stronger. But our Jamie is still in there - and always will be!"

Frank nodded. Erin leaned down and kissed her fathers head as he patted her arm...yes, Jamie would be fine.

A couple of hours later, the whole Reagan clan were showered, dressed and making their way to their favourite vacation restaurant.

Frank, Henry and Erin were strolling out in front, watching Jack chase Nicki with some gruesome alien slimy figure that the young boys had purchased the previous day. It was so obvious that the teenager was not impressed by the alien, especially when he set it on her shoulder when she was trying to text a friend, but as annoying as her cousin was, Nicki was laughing loudly.

Danny and Linda were walking arm in arm, relishing the amount of quality time that they had been able to spend together.

"I'm so glad you suggested the family join us on this break honey - it's been the best," Danny kissed his wife on the forehead.

Linda smiled lovingly at her husband, "I've loved seeing everyone so relaxed - it was just what we all needed. I don't want to go home," she confessed.

Danny nodded his agreement, sighing deeply, "I haven't seen dad and Erin so relaxed in such a long time - Erin even told me a joke yesterday!" Danny sniggered, "And as for Jamie..." he turned slightly to get a glimpse of his little brother, who seemed to be in deep conversation with his youngest son, "Go Carts!" Linda explained.

Danny chuckled fondly, knowing how much Sean had enjoyed working with his Uncle on the cart a few months ago, "It's just so good to see him smiling again. There was a time when I wondered if we'd ever see that again."

Linda tightened her hold on her husband, understanding the memories that were triggered by thinking back to when Jamie had been in a very dark place. At that moment, the object of their conversation glanced in their direction, offering them a knowing smile while inclining his head towards his nephew who was still talking. Suddenly Jamie's eyes grew wide...

Jamie hadn't realised that his youngest nephew could talk so much. They had started the cart conversation just after leaving the rented house, and twenty minutes later, Sean was still regaling him with the technicalities of how to build the perfect cart. But Jamie was enjoying the walk with his nephew. He was enjoying feeling the warmth of the sun on his face. He was actually feeling the best that he'd felt in a while - even his shoulder had stopped hurting. He was aware of the concerned glances from his family, but he was feeling so relaxed that they didn't bother him anymore - he accepted them for what they were...his family happy to see that he had started to heal.

He noticed that his brother and sister-in-law, who were walking a little way in front of him and Sean, had turned slightly and were so obviously talking about him. He flashed them a smile - letting them know that their youngest son was still talking his ear off. His smile soon fell however, when he realised that Danny was heading towards one of the ornate lamposts that lined the seafront. His brother was still looking in his direction so hadn't been taking notice of where he was going. Jamie's eyes widened with horror as he could see what was going to happen, knowing he was powerless to do anything about it. He could see that Danny had noticed his expression and was turning to see why it had changed so abruptly - causing the older man to walk smack bang into the lampost!

Time stood still for Jamie as he watched the scene before him. Danny was still on his feet, even though Linda was doing her level best to get him to sit down. The remaining family members were back tracking the check on the oldest sibling. Danny was being very vocal in his insistence that he was alright, "Did you see that Uncle Jamie?" Sean declared - his eyes wide with wonder, "I'm sure dad made that post move!"

Suddenly Jamie felt something build inside him ' something he knew he shouldn't be feeling.

He knew that Danny was ok, if a little disorientated, but reliving the episode in his mind and seeing Sean's innocent face looking amazed that his dad could move the lampost made Jamie want to laugh out loud.

He could feel the laughter building, so he clamped his throat as tight as he could to try to stop it escaping. Tears sprang into his eyes and his shoulders began to shake. He had to turn away - he couldn't let his family see his mirth - but the scene kept playing over and over and every time it seemed funnier than the time before.

"Linda I'm fine - honestly!" Danny insisted trying to placate his fussing wife. He caught his fathers eye, assuring him that he was fine. He dropped his gaze slightly because, truth be told, he was feeling a bit of an idiot. He should've been looking where he was going...Jamie always told him that he walked around with his eyes shut! Jamie...he turned round to see why his brother hadn't joined the rest of his fussing relatives.

Danny was shocked to see his brother with his back to him - his shoulders shaking. The older man was immediately concerned and made his way to his brother. He placed a hand on the shaking shoulders, "Hey Jamie - it's ok...I'm fine...I just...wait, are you laughing?" Danny demanded.

With that, Jamie burst. Tears were streaming down his face - he could barely catch his breath, "I'm sorry...Danny...," he stuttered, " It...just looked...like...a comedy scene," he chortled, barely able to get the words out.

"Well that's just great," Danny moaned, "I nearly knock myself out and the kid is laughing..."

"It did look funny dad," Sean agreed, "You made the lampost move - it was awesome!"

That statement sent Jamie into another fit of laughter, only this time chuckling could be heard from elsewhere. Danny's disgruntled face caused Jamie to laugh even harder - he was now getting very red in the face.

Although Danny wanted to feel angry with his brother for laughing at his misfortune, he couldn't - he was so delighted to hear his little brother actually laughing again, he could forgive him for it being at his expense...this time...

**Well that's it. Hope it was ok. My daughter walked into a lampost watching the donkeys on the beach - and I was Jamie (once I knew she was alright) I know, I'm an evil mother! We still laugh about it now and I still get into trouble for laughing at the time! There was no damage to my daughter (or the lampost!)**


End file.
